


cracks in the pillar

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: hi there my name is egg and i headcanon that jumin actually cries quite a bit in secret mostly before mc comes around. probably v and rika were the only ones to see him cry, aside from elizabeth the third.
Relationships: Han Jumin & RFA, Han Jumin & Rika, Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	cracks in the pillar

**Author's Note:**

> in an unrelated note, i get my angst prompts from the most random of sources. this time, from a comic about goats. try not to think about the goats when you’re reading this (major major cookies and love to anyone who gets that reference)

Jumin was the strong one.

According to the RFA, he was the cold one. Heartless. The robot. Jihyun knew who Jumin truly was. Very few had made the most basic effort to see past Jumin’s composed look. His perfectly styled hair. The suit that fit him just so. The symmetry of the man that was legendary. The RFA knew Jumin the best. Yet only Jihyun understood.

The cracks in his armor. The weaknesses. The pinpoint daggers of Zen’s, Luciel’s, Yoosung’s words. They were honest opinions. No reason to take offense. 

_He’s too emotionless to get upset._ The familiar jeer.

Jumin loved the RFA. Every member. Their bonds of friendship drew them far closer than family could have. He cheered loudest when he went to Zen’s shows, from the back, in the shadows where Zen never saw him. He ensured Luciel’s newest dream car was always available for purchase right when Luciel wanted it. Yoosung never knew of the frequent check-ins his mother made when she called Jumin. Jumin understood Yoosung needed freedom. Jaehee needed a job, which Jumin provided. He never asked for anything of them all, simply supported them through everything. 

Then Rika died. Jihyun withdrew from the others, including Jumin. Yoosung nearly quit school. Zen drank, smoked, took his motorcycle out. No one seemed to know how to accept her death. She was like the sunlight, after all. And without her, darkness. 

But Jumin knew his role. Stand tall. Be firm. Protect them as he always had by remaining the same. No one wondered who made Rika’s funeral arrangements. Who drafted the paperwork to move her accounts to Jihyun’s name. They didn’t question why her family somehow never claimed the body yet everything was paid for and quietly taken care of. 

The party they’d been planning was canceled. It was the right decision. Jihyun had disappeared. He said he’d eventually return. For two years, the RFA remained though it drifted. Jumin did all he could. He held tightly to them, though they never saw. No one sensed what he needed. 

Perhaps life returned to some sense of normal for them. It appeared that way. Luciel continued hacking. Zen stole the hearts of his audience. Yoosung struggled but maintained and in many ways, it was more impressive. Jumin watched. He was proud. He loved them all. 

One day, Luciel joked about the emotionless Jumin Han. They laughed. Jumin’s fingers typed a retort. The moment passed. The chat room emptied. Shaking fingers found the Exit button on the app. A deep, steadying breath as the app closed.

They were his friends. He valued them all. They never saw him for who he was but that was okay. Jihyun had and Rika had. They were gone but the RFA was still there. Believing Jumin was strong. That their words didn’t hurt him. Knowing in their hearts, their playful teases had no lingering effects. They closed the chats with Jumin and resumed their lives. Just as he did, they knew. They knew that he, too, closed the app without a second thought to their words. Afterwards, they’d iive their lives. They probably never doubted Jumin’s presence, his loyalty, his unending strength for them. After those chats of jests and good-natured jabs, when they all returned to life as normal, he sometimes fumbled, his fingers trembling, trying to close the app. He always took in a breath. He always waited until the screen went dark.

And afterwards, he wept. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like this but HATE seeing jumin suffer? a sequel was written on tumblr, taking place after mc joined! i highly recommended it, it's the perfect piece to go along with this!
> 
> https://shittylongcatposts.tumblr.com/post/629575392048627712/im-sorry-to-intrude-eggu-but-its-just-tooo-much


End file.
